Embodiments of the invention relate generally to standby generators and, more particularly, to a standby generator having an enclosure with improved access and serviceability.
Standby generators provide a convenient source of backup power when outages occur in the utility grid. Standby generators may contain a prime mover coupled to a generator to produce electricity. The prime mover often comprises an internal combustion engine configured to operate on natural gas or propane, but can also include operation with diesel, gasoline, or any other available fuel. The generator often comprises an alternator configured to produce electricity for distribution to an electrical panel of a home or building.
Standby generators are typically contained in an enclosure to house the internal combustion engine, alternator, control system and other generator components. The enclosure may protect the generator from the weather and provide insulation against noise produced by the generator. Standby generators have a means of access into the enclosure for servicing the generator and operating the controls. Unfortunately, some standby generators do not provide easy access through the front of the enclosure making servicing many components difficult. Also, standby generators are often placed adjacent a wall of a home or building which may limit the degree to which some enclosures can be opened. Further, damage to the generator and electrical hazards may result if the access means allows rain water to enter the enclosure and contact the electrical components.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method for a standby generator that provides improved access. It would be further desirable to provide an enclosure with improved containment of the generator for weather protection and noise reduction.